


【我嘎】《救赎》

by lizibashike



Category: Uncategorized Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibashike/pseuds/lizibashike





	【我嘎】《救赎》

第八次了。

我第八次在这儿看见他。

瘦瘦高高的黑发青年从这条路走过去，抵达那个奇怪的酒吧。我明白，三个小时后他会从那儿出来，穿着繁复精致的小洋装，如同少女一般。

我第一次见他时，他便是那副模样——他披散着黑色长发，发尾微微鬈曲，一直垂到胸前。他低着头，身上淡金色的洋装有着无比精美的花纹，漂亮的流苏在袖口坠出动人的弧度。裙子很短，刚好能遮住大腿根，露出一截细细长长的白皙的腿。他不小心撞到了我，惊慌的抬起眼睛说抱歉——噢，我该怎么形容那双眼睛和那两瓣嫣红湿润的唇呢？眼睛是乌黑的颜色，如同北方最晴朗清澈的夜空，带着浅浅的微笑。他的唇娇艳又动人，是这张白皙的脸庞上唯一的艳色。

我的心仿佛停跳了一拍。

“不……没关系。”很久以后，我听到了自己的声音。

他朝我露出了一个璀璨的笑容，那笑容足以融化万仞冰山。

我想我动心了。

我一直在这儿等他，我想带他回家。

 

他出来了。

今天他换了一身装扮，纯白的短裙勾勒出他细瘦的腰身——几乎一手可握。他纤细的胳臂被白纱覆盖，有一种朦胧的美丽。裙底的蕾丝边卷出俏皮可爱的弧度，但依然比不过他上扬的唇角一分一毫的令人心动。

他将是我的，我这样在教堂祈祷。我跪在神父面前做着此生最真挚的祷告，祈求得到我这一生遇到的最可爱的珍宝——一头漂亮纯真的小鹿。他湿漉漉的乌黑双眸里有星星，他蕾丝花边的裙底有天堂。

这是我一生中第一次对一种事物有如此强烈的渴求。我知道这很不正常也很危险，但我依然渴望着。我渴望将那头活蹦乱跳的小鹿锁进金色的囚笼，狠狠地进入他的身体，看着他汁水横流的样子，看着他在我身下哀哀哭泣，晶莹的泪花染湿地毯。

他过来了。我慢慢地从丛林里走出来，站在他身后不远处，眼睛一眨不眨地看着他薄薄的裙下异常单薄的脊背，蝴蝶骨仿佛振翅欲飞。

他突然停下脚步，嗓音甜美：“先生？”

他转过头，对我笑了。

“您一直跟着我吧？”他眨着眼睛，“有什么事吗？”

仿佛有什么东西哽在了我的喉咙里，让我说不出话来。我艰难的点了点头。

他弯了弯眼，似乎是觉得很有趣：“您喜欢我吗？”

我头一次感到无能为力。我无法再紧紧握住主动权了，这是头狡猾的小鹿，天真只是他的伪装。我沉默地看着他精致的脸，慢慢的，点了点头。

“我也很喜欢您。”他说，“我该走啦。”

他说走的时候如此漫不经心，仿佛那句“我也喜欢您”只是一句普通的礼貌用语，类似于“您吃了吗”“您好吗”。

如此凉薄。

我突然冲了上去，一把抓住了他柔嫩纤长的手。

“等等。”

他迷茫地看着我：“还有什么事？”

我拿出早已备好的浸泡了一天乙醚的棉布巾，捂住了他的口鼻。

——我一直在等他，我想带他回家。

 

我用链子栓住了他的手腕，把他带上床。他依然昏迷着，眼尾的泪痣迷人极了。我感到下腹的冲动愈演愈烈，我想狠狠地贯穿他，最好是现在。

但现在不行，我猜他快醒了，已经过了足足四个小时，而棉布上的乙醚浓度并不高。

“你叫什么呢？”他突然睁开了眼睛，长睫在眼底投下一片阴影。

我低头看着他。这个漂亮的尤物此刻全身赤裸，腰肢纤细又柔韧，我将手放在上面。

“你叫什么？”我问他。

他笑了起来：“您把一个不知道姓名的人迷晕了带回家？”

“我叫阿云嘎。”他半阖上眼眸，语气十分单纯，“您想干什么，接下来？”

我分开他的腿，抚摸着他的大腿根部，那里滑腻又柔软。我将手指探进了那柔嫩温热的秘处。

“干你。”

我看见他眯起了眼眸，仿佛在沉思着什么。他歪着头问我：“凭什么你认为我会服从？”

虚假的面具被扯碎，这才是真正的他，而不是单纯好欺的小绵羊。他静静地看着我，双腿慢慢缠了上来。

我呼吸一窒。

这一定是一副极其淫靡艳丽的画面。青年懒懒散散地将腿搭上来，肩背构成的弧度无比美好，仿佛在引人犯罪。

身下的器官已经鼓胀到不行，我解开裤子拉链，狠狠地撞了进去——

他发出了一声短促的叫喊，我几乎心醉神迷。

这是头漂亮又诱人的小鹿，勾人犯罪，引人沉迷。他的一举一动都仿佛最天真的诱惑，像盛放的罂粟花。

我为他而痴狂。

我大力顶撞起来。他的穴口紧紧包裹着我的勃发，仿佛这世界最甜美的温柔乡。他乌黑的眼眸渐渐泛起水雾，一直弥漫到溢满眼眶。微红的眼尾，颤动的长睫，嫣红的双唇。

我的小鹿。

他哭了起来，起初是压抑的低声抽泣，后来便被顶撞成了不成调的呜咽声。甜蜜的低吟灌满了我的耳朵，我宁愿和他死在一起。

我的小鹿。

他试图逃跑，但被我轻而易举地扣住了。他的身躯软成了一摊水，全身的肌肤白的像轻柔的月光。我把他转过来，让他趴伏在床边。两瓣微红的臀肉高高翘起，像是献祭。

不知过了多久——时间仿佛静止了。我不知疲倦地在这片温柔乡里不断开垦着，直到身下的人逐渐晕迷。我一挺身释放了出来，抱住了他细瘦的腰。

仿佛是在期待救赎。

我向神祈求拥有他。

漂亮的青年一身凄惨的痕迹，皱着眉头睡着了。我抚过他的眉心，听到他轻声嘤咛起来。

这是我的救赎。


End file.
